Alistaire Smythe (Earth-92131)
| Relatives = Spencer Smythe (father) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Paralyzed, Mutated into Bio-Engineered cyborg | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Inventor, Robotics Engineer, Scientist | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = John Semper; Stan Berkowitz | First = | HistoryText = Alistair Smythe was paralyzed in an accident, which his father Spencer blamed himself for. Spencer struck a deal with Norman Osborn of Oscorp Industries. Osborn would construct a hoverchair for Alistair to use if Spencer would succeed in destroying Spider-Man, with Norman being blackmailed by the Kingpin into doing so. Spencer constructed a "Spider-Slayer" robot, the "Black Widow", to hunt Spider-Man. However, the Widow unintentionally kidnapped Flash Thompson, who was impersonating Spider-Man at the time. Spider-Man arrived to save Thompson, which led to a large-scale battle at Oscorp which resulted in a fire. Spencer was determined to finish off Spider-Man and insisted on staying in Oscorp while Norman got Alistair to safety. However, Spencer failed and seemingly perished when Oscorp exploded. Shortly after Alistair lost his father, the Kingpin approached him. While reluctant at first, Alistair accepted the crime lord's offer of providing him with a laboratory, which he would use to construct more Spider-Slayer robots to destroy the man he saw responsible for the loss of his father: Spider-Man. Alistair built several robots in his father's honor, although they all failed to eliminate the wall-crawler. Alistair's failure meant that he would have to continue to work for the Kingpin until he succeeded. The Kingpin eventually became tired of Alistair's bungling, after Alistair's plan to frame Peter Parker resulted in the arrest and imprisonment of Fisk's son Richard, as well as Spider-Man discovering Fisk's double life as the Kingpin. The Kingpin blamed the incident on Smythe's "incompetence" and had Herbert Landon transform Alistair into a Spider-Slayer robot himself, programmed to destroy Spider-Man. However, Alistair escaped the programming, having discovered that his father had been kept in cryogenic suspension by the Kingpin throughout their partnership. Having defected from the Kingpin once and for all, Alistair began to work for several more villains, particularly Silvermane, who promised to fund research to revive his father. | Powers = When mutated, Smythe possesses Superhuman powers including Strength and Agility. | Abilities = Smythe possesses a good deal of scientific knowledge and is capable of robotic engineering. | Strength = Smythe possessed below normal strength for a human male of his height and build, due to him being paralyzed in an accident, meaning he cannot participate in regular exercise. However, when mutated Smythe possesses Superhuman Strength and is no longer confined to a wheelchair or hoverchair. | Weaknesses = Smythe is confined to a wheelchair or hoverchair, although when mutated he is not. | Equipment = | Transportation = Hoverchair, Mega-Slayer | Weapons = When mutated, Smythe possesses two organic pistols sprouted from his shoulders which fire laser beams. | Notes = *The character was voiced by Maxwell Caulfield in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. This was the first animated adaptation of Alistair Smythe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Alistair Smythe (Earth-98311) }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Robotics Category:Insanity Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Mutates Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Spider-Slayer